


Анна Бретонская: детство и юность

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Спецквест 2018 [12]
Category: Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Metafiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:43:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Анна Бретонская, дважды королева Франции и герцогиня Бретани, прошла через множество испытаний в свои ранние годы.





	Анна Бретонская: детство и юность

Трудное детство — тема, следы которой легко находятся и в литературе, и в истории, и в искусстве. Возможно, потому что культ детей и детства — явление относительно свежее, а в веке этак пятнадцатом дети ни у кого не вызывали умиления или желания защитить. Детство заканчивалось очень рано, и то, что переживали жители Средних веков или эпохи Возрождения в возрасте, который мы называем «детством», вполне можно описать как «трудности». И это будет ещё самое мягкое слово.

Детство для женщины редко проходило счастливо и заканчивалось очень быстро, зачастую прямо из статуса девочки она переходила в статус жены и матери, так и не успев узнать, что такое детство. Выжила — и то хорошо. Однако многие исторические дамы смогли не только выжить, но и оставить видимый след в истории, не только как «мать такого-то» или «жена такого-то», а как вполне самостоятельные личности, всю жизнь посвятившие как личному, так и общественному.

Как бы это ни было удивительно, но Франция (страна, которая одной из последних в двадцатом веке дала женщинам гражданские права, в том числе право голоса) видела на своем веку множество женщин, вершивших её историю. Жанна д’Арк, святая Женевьева Парижская, Анна Бретонская, Екатерина Медичи, Мария-Антуанетта, Симона Вейль — ряд можно продолжать очень и очень долго. Великие женщины Франции оставили в истории яркий след. Но если взглянуть на их детство, то становится ясно, что понятие «трудное» тут весьма и весьма кстати.

Наверное, одним из самых наглядных примеров является королева Франции, герцогиня Бретани и длинный-список-других-титулов Анна. 

Родилась Анна в январе 1477 года в семье последнего герцога Бретани — Франциска II. Так как ей (не) повезло родиться девочкой, она не интересовала ровным счетом никого, кроме собственной матери (весьма недолгое время) и приставленных гувернанток. В герцогстве было неспокойно, со всех сторон подступали то французы, то англичане, то испанцы, жаждущие присоединить новые территории каждый к своему королевству. Герцог отчаянно ждал наследника-мужчину, поэтому ранние годы жизни Анны толком задокументированы не были. Очевидно, что по праву благородного происхождения она не бедствовала, училась, окруженная гувернантками, но особых надежд на радужное будущее не питала. Её учили французскому и латыни, чтению, вышиванию и прочим развлечениям, подобающим девицам в ожидании замужества. Так бы и текли размеренно её дни, если бы ситуация на границах Бретани не ухудшилась, а герцогиня не родила ещё одну девочку. Стало ясно, что в ближайшее время Бретань не получит мужчину-наследника, а значит, престол перейдет к тому, кто женится на Анне.

В возрасте четырех лет отец обручил Анну с Эдуардом, принцем Уэльским, которому в то время исполнилось уже десять. Обычное дело для благородных семей того периода, брак был призван защитить Бретань от поползновений короля Франции, Карла VIII, которого Франциск считал врагом своего народа. Впрочем, план не сработал, потому что Эдуард почил безвременно ещё до того, как высохли чернила на договоре. Это не смутило Франциска, и он предложил Анну в жены Генриху VII, но того союз не заинтересовал. Мнение самой девочки, естественно, решительно никто не спрашивал.

В 1486 году умерла мать Анны, герцогиня Маргарита де Фокс. Скрепя сердце Франциск объявил Анну наследницей. С этого момента борьба за руку девочки разгорелась с новой силой. В возрасте девяти лет юная герцогиня обнаруживает десятки претендентов, вожделеющих... нет, не её саму, но её трон. 

Конечно, герцог Франциск делал всё, чтобы даже сама идея союза с Францией казалась его дочери отвратительной. Несмотря на то что её мнение вообще не бралось в расчёт в политических играх, старый герцог хотел, чтобы дочь понимала свою ответственность перед Бретанью, защитницей которой ей предстояло стать. Кто знает, возможно, смирившись с тем, что его наследница — девочка, Франциск даже приблизил к себе Анну; возможно, она стала наконец хоть немного интересна собственному отцу. Но об этом мы не узнаем уже никогда. 

Во-первых, потому что это всё дела давно минувших дней, а во-вторых, потому что Франциск умер, когда Анне было одиннадцать. Военные столкновения между Францией и Бретанью, предательство вассалов и собственное упрямство погубили герцога Франциска, и Анна осталась одна.

Ей было одиннадцать лет. Её родители умерли. Её сестре едва исполнилось десять. И она вдруг обнаружила, что теперь она — герцогиня Бретонская, единственный властитель маленького герцогства, на которое со всех сторон облизываются более крупные и сильные соседи. И она, женщина, может с этим что-то сделать, только дорого продав своё тело и способность рожать. 

Лучшим вариантом, конечно, было бы выйти замуж за короля Карла VIII и покончить с войной. Но, наученная отцом, Анна даже не рассматривала вариант союза с «врагом». Поэтому, когда к ней прибыло посольство от Максимилиана I, императора Священной Римской империи, с предложением заключить брачный союз, отнеслась к предложению благосклонно и снова оказалась обручена. Сам Максимилиан, конечно, не поехал на заключение брака: подумаешь, какая-то жена, государственные дела важнее. Так что к Анне прибыли его поверенные, брак был заключен «удалённо» во время забавной церемонии: Анна, лежащая на церемониальном ложе, высвободила из-под одеяла свою обнаженную ногу, а посол императора приложил к ней свою ногу, подтверждая заключение союза между Анной и его сюзереном.

Всё бы было хорошо, если бы не два небольших «но». Первое — Вержерские договоренности, по которым на любой свой брак Анна должна была спрашивать разрешения у короля Франции. И второе — старый лис Ален д’Альбре, давний союзник Франциска, который сватался к Анне не раз и не два. Юная герцогиня отказывалась выходить замуж за «папиного друга», пока имела такую возможность, но Ален надежд не терял. Естественно, брак Анны с Максимилианом его разозлил, так что он решился на предательство и сдал Нант, в котором на тот момент находилась герцогиня Анна, французам.

Анне уже почти четырнадцать. Её герцогство захвачено французской армией. Её вассалы предали её саму и дело её отца, «посоветовав» выйти замуж за короля Карла VIII. Она не может отказаться, потому что армия короля под стенами её города. Она не хочет соглашаться, потому что отец научил её ненавидеть французов и их короля. Все ждут её выбора. Но выбора у неё нет.

Нет настолько, что она вынуждена пройти через унизительную процедуру проверки собственного тела: в ноябре 1491 она полностью обнаженной предстает перед герцогом Орлеанским, мадам де Бурбон и мсье д’Ориньи, чтобы поверенные Карла могли убедиться в отсутствии в ней видимых изъянов. В конце концов, и её тело тоже служит предметом торга для этого политического союза.

И вот, шестого декабря 1491 года в замке Ланжэ Анна, герцогиня Бретонская, заключает официальный брак с королем Франции, Карлом VIII. Брачный контракт содержал множество пунктов, касающихся прав на Бретань, титулов и чинов. Внешне он оставлял Анне свободу. На деле же она оставалась заложницей короля Франции, теряла право на титул герцогини Бретонской и вынуждена была жить далеко от родных мест.  
Её главной задачей стало родить королю наследника. 

Ей пятнадцать, и она рожает мальчика, который умрет в возрасте трех лет из-за эпидемии кори.  
Ей шестнадцать, и у неё случается выкидыш за два месяца до срока.  
Ей семнадцать, и на свет появляется мертворожденная дочь.   
Ей восемнадцать, и её второй сын умирает всего через месяц после родов.  
Ей двадцать один, и её пятый ребенок успевает прожить всего несколько часов.

Судя по всему, эти драмы Анна переносила сама. А король лишь заставлял её рожать, снова и снова, пока сам не умер, ударившись головой о дверной косяк.

По законам современного мира вот Анна и совершеннолетняя. Как заканчивается детство? После смерти пятерых детей и мужа, изможденная, больная, одинокая герцогиня возвращается домой в Бретань. Не очень легкое детство, не так ли?

Но давайте заглянем в то, что ждало Анну дальше, чтобы понять, что всё было не зря.

Итак, король умер, да здравствует король! На престол Франции всходит Людовик XII, давний друг Анны, который, по слухам, влюблен в неё с юных лет. Однако он уже женат по воле своего отца на Жанне Французской. С разводами в тот период было туго, но нет ничего невозможного для короля, поэтому Людовик получает буллу Папы, отменяющую его брак с Жанной, и может со спокойной совестью жениться на Анне.

Однако речь сейчас даже не о том, как Анна во второй раз стала королевой Франции, и не о любви, которая, если судить по письмам, дошедшим до нас, связывала её и Людовика, а о том, чего Анна успела достичь за краткий период вдовства и далее, в новом браке.

Вернувшись домой в Бретань, она восстанавливает суверенитет герцогства настолько, насколько может: убирает ставленников Карла с важных должностей, возобновляет государственный совет, возвращает финансы в руки местных доверенных. Она делает всё, что в её силах, чтобы Бретань обрела стабильность и хотя бы иллюзию независимости от Франции. 

Выйдя замуж в очередной раз (не знаю, как вы, а я уже сбилась со счета претендентов на руку Анны, удачливых и не очень), Анна не забывает ни о родном герцогстве, ни о королевстве, в котором она отныне не заложница, а королева. Она покровительствует искусствам и наукам. В истории Франции Анна — первая королева-меценат, первая, кто готовит почву для будущего расцвета Возрождения в этой стране. Леонардо да Винчи состоит в переписке с Анной Бретонской и высоко почитает её ум. Несмотря на то что в свои двадцать два Анна переносит уже шестую беременность, она остается не только и не столько матерью, но королевой. Кто знает, возможно, в покровительстве наукам и искусству, в общении с выдающимися умами своего времени она находила утешение. Ведь двое сыновей, которых она родила Людовику, тоже были мертворожденными. Из всех младенцев, выношенных Анной, выжили лишь две дочери — Клод и Рене. Одна из них станет супругой Франциска Первого, великого короля, родоначальника французского Возрождения.

Но сейчас, опять-таки, не о них, а об Анне. О женщине, которая, несмотря на состояние здоровья, подкосившегося из-за постоянных беременностей, предпринимает долгое политическое путешествие по Бретани, чтобы скрепить связи герцогства и короны, чтобы напомнить своим вассалам о себе, чтобы показать бретонцам, что они не забыты. 

Вопреки всему, Анна пронесла любовь к Бретани и своему народу через всю жизнь. Пусть и нарушив заветы отца, она всё же смогла добиться, чтобы жителям герцогства жилось спокойно рядом с соседями-хищниками. Несмотря на то что её уделом с самого рождения было выносить и произвести на свет наследника престола, она сумела посвятить свою жизнь чему-то большему. Эта женщина с невероятно трудным детством не сломалась и заложила фундамент новой эпохи.

До сих пор её почитают как в Бретани, так и в других регионах Франции. А её сердце считается самой главной реликвией и защитником герцогства, о котором она так пеклась при жизни.


End file.
